<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙之城 by Sesaria_Herluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688930">沙之城</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna'>Sesaria_Herluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - No Yuuki, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>缓慢搬运来AO3存档。枢零</p><p>假如优姬从来都没有存在过，对生没什么执着的始祖玖兰枢在那个血腥的夜晚拯救了被绯樱闲咬伤的锥生零……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沙之城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>    “那个叫黑主的大叔叫我们到这来干什么呀？说有有趣的东西让我们看……不会是逗你玩让你来接他的吧？还是什么奇怪的试验？枢……？”小小的一条拓麻兴奋的在左右两侧的车窗张望着，却发现自己的同伴和往常一样没有分享自己的激动，视线在左侧停留。</p><p>    “有双胞胎？在这里……”</p><p>    一条顺着好友的视线望去，确实看见两个和雪地银白成一色的小团子在远处交谈着，有一瞬，其中一对紫眸和身旁的深红色相交汇，仿佛真的看到了他一般，令一条一阵偷窥被抓现行似的尴尬。</p><p>    然而还不等一条说些什么，年轻的主君仿佛只是在点评天气一般，冷漠的表情都没有一丝变化，又兴趣缺缺地转回了头：“猎人的血统里诞生了双胞胎……确实是件稀奇的事情。”</p><p>    “喂喂，枢，好歹也惊讶得有点诚意嘛。”对这位似乎对什么都永远提不起感兴趣的主人，一条也只能无奈地嗔怪两句。</p><p>    枢似乎被提醒了一般，戴上了面具一般包容又亲和的微笑轻轻颔首：“嗯，确实是，看到了有趣的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>    黑主学园校舍地下不为人知的秘密地窖中，一个褐发的小身影正蹲在一樽棺材旁不知查看着些什么，旁边栗色长发的男子则一反常态地冷着一张脸。</p><p>    半晌，男人开口，语气中满载着关切和一丝淡淡的悲伤：“树里她怎么样了？”</p><p>    小身影站起身：“一切正常，只是还在沉睡。”</p><p>    栗发的男子还打算说些什么，却见那小身影突然僵住。而后以往不见波澜的语气中溢出严峻的意味：“狂咲姫逃走了。”</p><p> </p><p>3*</p><p>    窗外的雪花被风暴撕扯着冻成一片刺目的惨白，如白日一般拒绝着被蜿蜒血迹张罗满的暗色地面，那血仿佛不知道这温热的肉体已经死去了一般继续扩张着自己的地盘，在黑白的底色上肆意狰狞着猩红的轨迹。男孩倒在地上，仿佛松开了牵绳的木偶般失却了全部的气力，目光有些涣散，不知思绪游向了何方。</p><p>    蓦地，一个黑色的身影出现在了门框的阴影下，在雪色的背景中，那身影清晰又高大，却又仿佛随时都会消失，宛若突降的神祗。但男孩敏锐的感官甚至不需要反应就撕露了其魔鬼的本质。</p><p>    随着那身影迈出第一步，男孩的眼神瞬间变得锐利起来，伴着那人的靠近，无力移动的身体蜷缩着，每一块肌肉都绷紧，喉咙中发出威胁的低吼，仿佛随时准备发动攻击的幼兽。</p><p>    来人似乎也意识到了自己的不受欢迎，停在了两步外的地方，平静无波的暗红色瞳注视着充满了憎恨、敌意、不甘和怒火的紫眸。半晌，一道光不易觉察地划破暗红的静水。下一秒，男孩平生第二次体验到了被尖牙刺穿脖颈的滋味，生命伴随着别的什么东西脱离皮肤的屯守，而那对不一样的尖牙一定又给自己注入了新的毒素，短暂的绝望伴随着更为汹汹的仇恨燃起，但这还没有结束——带着铁锈和腥味的稠液滑入口中，又被喉咙本能地吞咽。</p><p>    来人似乎很满意自己的作品退到了一旁，留下男孩在地上痛苦地痉挛，蹭出新的伤口。</p><p>    好一会儿，男孩才恢复了正常，浑身汗湿*得仿佛刚从水里捞出来，口中不住的喘着粗气，眼神却还不忘异常精神地向来者送去恨意。</p><p>    “你是……锥生……零？”令男孩意外的是，竟然是来者率先开了口。</p><p>    男孩没有说话，仿佛高竖着尖刺的刺猬一般扼守着自己的堡垒，拒绝着外界的任何渗透。</p><p>    来者歪头打量着男孩固执的眼睛：“自闭的创后应激障碍……吗？真可怜呢……”</p><p>    “是锥生零又怎样？！”就在来者以为自己激将的小把戏失败了的时候，男孩因为久未使用和敌意而有些沙哑的声音响起，“……你和那个绯樱闲，你们有相同的气息……可恶的纯血种！仗着先天的优势肆意地扭曲别人的意志，把人类视作……爸爸……妈妈……！不过是一群披着人皮的野兽而已！就连我也变成了……变成了……这样恶心的东西！” 憎恶和疲累让零的声音变得破碎，最后更是恨恨地咬着牙说不出话来，怒吼掺杂着呜咽，那种脆弱无力的回忆令他绝望又不甘，又令他无可抑制地开始厌恶自己的存在。</p><p>    谁知那来人非但没有反驳，反倒一副深以为然的神情：“嗯，我们是这样的物种没错。纯血种就是……这样的‘恶’……”</p><p>    这倒让零吃了一惊，紫色的眼睛生动地张开，随后微微眯起，仔细又好奇地打量着来人这个看上去比他大不了多少的纯血种。</p><p>    半晌，他公布了观察的结论：“你还真是个奇怪的家伙……我还从没见过你这样……不像在活着的吸血鬼。”</p><p>    这回轮到来人讶异了：“不像在活着……吗？……这样明显吗？”</p><p>    零思索了一下，点了点头，又摇了摇头：“你表演得很好。但是……怎么说呢……”</p><p>    零像是不打算去绞尽脑汁想这个词，而来者似乎也不打算等这个词。他只是像刚刚零打量他一样仔细地回看着零，然后，像做了什么重要的决定似的，他蹲下来和零处于同一水平线上，依旧平静无波地望进零的双眼：“我叫玖兰枢。刚刚我已经帮你把绯樱闲的毒素吸出来一些了，但已经发生的事情无法被改写。我的血应该能帮助你缓解一段时间。某种程度上，你大概可以算是……我的血仆。”看见零脸上露出的仿佛吃下了什么坏东西的表情，名为枢的少年忍不住露出一个微笑：“不用担心，我不打算像差遣其他人那样差遣你。未来我需要……铲除一些吸血鬼，纯血种。你愿意帮我吗？”</p><p>    “怎么？他们碍你的事了？”零没好感地顶道。</p><p>    枢只是平静地摇了摇头。</p><p>    “因为我是猎人出身吗？”</p><p>    枢思考了一下措辞：“不只是这样。”</p><p>    零本来想追问一下“不只”到底是哪“不只”，不过想想还是觉得，这个吸血鬼怎么看待他的利用价值他一点兴趣也没有：“现在询问得很好听，身为纯血种，你想利用我的时候只要想想就能让我言听计从，一点可信度都没有。”</p><p>    枢竟然还认真地想了想，然后点头同意：“是这样的没错。所以锥生君只能选择信任我或是不信任我了。”接着他拍拍大衣摆站了起来，径直就往来时的方向走了。</p><p>    见对方全然一副真的不打算留他的架势，零的第一反应居然是：“喂！”这让他自己也有些意外。</p><p>    “怎么了？”枢一副不知道对方为什么叫住自己的无辜样子。</p><p>    “你真的不打算……？！”</p><p>    “锥生君要跟来吗？”</p><p>    似乎正在走进某个陷阱之中，却又完全没有走入陷阱的不祥预感：“来就来。”</p><p>    枢站在原地，却发现对方迟迟未动，还在艰难地和发颤的四肢做着搏斗：“以吸血鬼的恢复能力……”</p><p>    “我是……！”零气呼呼地反驳，却发现“人类”两字好似卡在了唇边，无论如何都无法说出了。一双紫眸低垂着，布满阴霾，脸部的肌肉随着咬紧的牙仿佛用尽全力似地活动着，却见影子又回到了自己附近。</p><p>    “嗯……锥生君是人类呢。”</p><p>    零抬起头便看见枢背对着自己半跪着，一副很方便背人的架势，一贯冷冰冰的脸色顿时变得非常多彩，对于吸血鬼的抵触和对纯血种行为的诧异都化作了一句话：“你，你在干什么呀？”</p><p>    枢回过头，似乎很不解这么明显的姿态有什么难懂的。</p><p>    想到自己当前孤立无援还变成了……的处境，零挣扎了一会儿，最后还是老老实实地趴到了比他高一些少年的背上：“你还真是一个奇怪的家伙。”</p><p>    沉默地走了一会儿，才听到前方传来的回音：“零不是已经知道了吗。”</p><p>    零觉得这话有点没头没脑的，也不知道他指的是“玖兰枢是个奇怪的家伙”还是“玖兰枢这个纯血种为什么这么奇怪”。零希望是前者，因为，本能地，他并不怎么喜欢后者的答案。</p><p> </p><p>* 修改了事件发生时零的年龄，改到了大概9、10岁的样子，提前了几年。</p><p>* 其实理论上吸血鬼算是活死人所以理应不会有代谢？不过本作里他们连孩子都能有，类似于变种人……我就干脆当成有代谢的其他物种活体来写好了[捂脸]</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>    脚步踩在雪地里发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，所幸大雪已经在几分钟前停下了，放晴的夜空擦洗过的星光点亮着白昼般的雪地。</p><p>    痛苦而新鲜的回忆和伴随着记忆而来的情绪，如同深海一般将人牢牢囚禁在无法呼吸的无声世界，以至于零自己也没注意到他的身体正因为冬天冰冷的温度而不住地打颤。等回过神时他已经站在了雪地上。枢似乎对自己说了什么*，但他却仿佛什么也听不到，直到枢的大衣盖到了自己身上他才完全回到了这个世界。</p><p>    那大衣上带着吸血鬼冰冷的温热，零这才意识到这屏障为自己阻挡的寒冷，顺从地裹紧。尽管不知道枢刚才说了什么，但零看见那双过于深邃的红瞳中似从远古而来的古老悲悯。</p><p>    张了张嘴，却咽回了自己也不知该如何组织的话语，最后说出的是：“我可以自己走。不用你再背我。”</p><p>    枢的嘴角皱了皱，最后利落地转身：“不要跟丢了。”</p><p>    于是星空下有多出了一个一脚深一脚浅的小身影在雪地中前行，一前一后，偶尔滑入意识深海时的停顿与不易察觉的等待，故意放慢的脚步和努力的追赶，带着某种无声的默契，只留下“嘎吱嘎吱”的脚步声在寂静的夜色里回响。</p><p> </p><p>*口型是“是呢。零是人类呢。”选择一个视角的话，果然有些想放进去的信息不方便表达。这也是画面语言相对文字的一个优势吧？</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>    凭着孩子的小短腿和雪地的环境，天边有些泛白的时候他们才走到了最近的城镇。靠着两人都不错的皮相，在早起采买的好心主妇家里讨到了一间卧室暂住。</p><p>    刚进房间，枢就打发零去清洗一下他身上的血迹。先前没有被主妇一家发现已经相当好运了，血的味道对于枢这个吸血鬼来说也并不是那么无所谓的东西。等了很久却始终不见零从浴室里出来，心里对发生了什么有了计较，枢径直推开了门，果然看见零正在水池边用毛巾反复擦拭着自己的脖颈。明显清洗了好几道的毛巾已经不再能拧出红色的水，零却依旧在奋力地擦着，被魇住了一般，也不知那愤恨的眼神究竟投向何处，仿佛要将那层皮肤整个磨掉似的，弄得原本愈合了的颈部一片通红。</p><p>    枢的眼神冷下来，劈手就夺过了零手中的毛巾，正要伸手去唤醒他，却见零触电一般猛地缩回了身子，紧紧地贴在墙上，蕴含着过多负面情绪的双眼仍被迷雾笼罩：“不要碰我！”于是枢也没有动，只是静静地等待着。</p><p>    好一会儿，零浑身的战栗才停了下来，双眼又恢复了清明，却仍是带着抵触地注视着枢，视线飘向尖牙的方向：“不要碰我。”</p><p>    枢仍是面色阴沉地注视着零。接着，就像刚才的情绪完全不存在似的，他随手将毛巾扔回了水池里：“你占用浴室太久了。好歹也考虑一下等着的其他人吧……锥生君。”随后，就好像真的是因为这个原因而相当不满的贵族大人似的，转身离开了，留下刚从噩梦中被拽了出来的零收捡着隐藏在自尊下的片片残渣。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>    等到枢从浴室出来时，已经接近晌午。零已经换上了主妇好心提供的拖长的棉T恤，悬在床的边缘，露出的一双小腿在高大的床沿上吊着，显得十分不安。</p><p>    “不累吗？要是想赶到地方，没有多少时间给你休息。”用几乎不近人情的缘由催促着，零却没有什么反应。</p><p>    接着像终于意识到房间里有另一个人似的，零扭过头来，那突然开口、没有主语却擅定别人在跟自己交谈的态度近乎无礼：“为什么不用快一点的交通方式？”</p><p>    “我没有通知别人。”枢随意地将毛巾放在桌上的动作也透着某种闲适的优雅，拉上的窗帘被阳光照得透亮，“锥生君也不想用吸血鬼的方式移动吧？”</p><p>    “为什么住在别人家里？”</p><p>    “吸血鬼离人类这么近让锥生君不安了吗？”回应的只有零毫不动摇的目光，枢叹了口气，“不过很可惜，我并没有带钱出来哦。莫非锥生君那里有？”</p><p>    没想到是这样的理由，倒是让零瞬间失去了那逼人的气势，像个小大人似地无奈地垂下了头，却显得意外的孩子气。半晌，他妥协样的叹了口气问道：“我们还要走多远？”</p><p>    却不问去哪里么……？枢在心里注意到。</p><p>    “没有很远。”</p><p>    “是吗。”平静地接受了这个回答，零垂着头不知道在想什么。接着从床上跳了下来，在懒人沙发上缩成了小小的一团，“我不要和你睡。”</p><p>    枢凝视了背对着自己的男孩一会儿，神情复杂。</p><p>    转身走向唯一的床边，钻进被子，拉灭台灯：“晚安，锥生君。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>    为了不引起主妇的怀疑，他们在黄昏到来之前就告别了这个城镇。好在他们很快又在途中发现了猎户们在林中的木屋，尽管单身男人们凑合式的伙食和过多的酒精并不那么令人愉快，但好歹也顺便拯救了零咕咕叫着的肚子。</p><p>    说实话零以为他们会按吸血鬼的习惯在夜间赶路，傍晚出发的决定也让他确信枢原本确实是这样打算的，但到了小木屋前枢却坚定地停下了。这让零觉得自己被特殊照顾了。有些不爽。</p><p>    简陋的小木屋里，零干脆径直裹了毯子睡在地上，小猫一样地蜷缩在床脚。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>    被响动吵醒时，枢看到的就是这样一番景象。</p><p>    冬天的厚毛毯死死地缠在零扭曲的肢体上，额头和挣乱的衣物外露出的皮肤浮现着不健康的红色，被汗水沾满，男孩仿佛被什么阻滞了呼吸一样艰难地喘着气：“……不……爸爸……妈妈……不要过来！……逃！……不要碰我！离我远一点！……一缕……一缕……一缕……”</p><p>    枢带着悲悯地注视着男孩被创伤缠绕。还是叫醒他比较好吧……</p><p>    刚刚靠近，手还没有完全搭在男孩的肩上，就见被鬼魂纠缠的紫瞳猛地张开，在黑暗中近乎发亮。他仿佛看不见眼前的枢似的，双眼炯炯有神地盯着天花板上的某处。</p><p>    “已经没事了……你现在在安全的地方。”犹豫了一下，枢还是开口安慰刚刚告别人类的男孩。</p><p>    男孩不知听没听见，自语似地喃喃着：“牙……在我的身体里面……动不了……我反抗了……但是完全……”泪水从眼角溢出，一只手不自觉地摩擦着颈部，“什么都做不了……皮肤上还有她的感觉……好恶心……好恶心……”</p><p>    接着，惊醒一般，他的视线注意到了枢，一声尖叫和怒吼混合的叫喊，他猛地推开了枢，抱着毯子缩到了墙角，就好像那毯子是某种武器一般，双眼警惕又威胁式地死死盯着枢，手仍旧死死地按在自己被咬过的地方，浑身紧绷、微微颤抖：“离我远一点，吸血鬼！”</p><p>    枢没有动。只是不管多少次，被这样地排斥还是令人无法习惯呢。即便是怀着帮助的心思，但自己的牙大概也不可避免地给零增添了阴影吧。</p><p>    颈部的皮肤已经在零的反复折磨下渗出了血，血的香气刺激着枢的感官，蓦地生出的一丝饥饿感近乎罪恶。</p><p>    之后的零也会一直被这样的噩梦缠绕吧，由纯血种的“恶”带来的噩梦。从过去到现在，见过太多这样的噩梦了，而这种“恶”就在自己的血管内流淌着，永生永世无法摆脱地诅咒着自己。总有一天要……</p><p>    “果然我还是……不要在锥生君身边比较好吧。”枢垂眼，转身轻手轻脚地离开了木屋。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>    已经走了将近一个小时，那股已经熟悉的血香依旧坚持不远不近地跟着自己，说实话就连枢都感到十分意外。原本以为已然无法忍受吸血鬼存在的男孩一定不会想要在自己附近，还打算回到黑主学园后通知他去接人的，男孩却……</p><p>    枢停了下来，等待着走得有些艰难、大衣都没有穿好的少年追上自己。</p><p>    “为什么要跟过来？”待男孩走到自己眼前时，枢带着3分严厉7分好奇地问道。</p><p>    谁知男孩却像完全没听到似地径直越过枢往前走了，脸上的神情说不出地执拗。</p><p>    大概是零也不知道答案吧。枢这样想着。就像自己也不知道为什么没有采取更保险的手段让他变成第二个星炼那样。孤独之时那一瞬被理解的（或许）错觉后任性的冲动……就像个有死的人类一般不计后果的……</p><p>    自尊又要强，保护着不想暴露在外的柔软的温柔，在枢面前就像本翻开的书，但他尊重这一点，他不打算拆穿他。</p><p>    于是枢也往前走，就好像小木屋里什么都没有发生过。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>    晨曦正正地投在林边的空地上，离下一个城镇还要穿过一片草场，完全暴露在划破黑暗的光芒下对于吸血鬼来说是相当不舒服的经历。</p><p>    两人一路上都没有说话，但突然开口时却也莫名地染上了周边景致的安详。</p><p>    “我们见面的时候……”零顿了一下，自己也不确定自己到底要问什么似的，“你想要铲除的吸血鬼……是谁？”</p><p>    枢没有着急着回答，这个问题牵扯到太多需要解释的东西，说实话他自己也没有想好要哪些要告诉、怎样告诉零，最后，他选择了最简单的方式：“一些，很多。如果被证明是必要的话，所有的纯血种。”</p><p>    这显然不是零预料中的答案：“为什么？”</p><p>    “锥生君想向绯樱闲复仇不是吗？那么这和锥生君的诉求也是相符的吧。”枢没有直接回答。</p><p>    “是这样的。可是……你不也是纯血种吗？怎么可能会……总不会是你向全体纯血种复仇这种理由吧？”</p><p>    枢露出了一丝苦涩的笑容。有时候驱使人们做出看似残忍选择的，未必就是残忍的情绪……</p><p>    在清晨难耐的金色阳光中，枢就这样静静地望着这个满身利刺的男孩，凝视着男孩自己都没意识到流露出的那一分渴望了解的关切的神情。</p><p>    不可以这样。</p><p>    有些事情、有些“真”，光是了解本身就是一种过于沉重的负担。枢知道零是有了解的能力的，而他若是了解，也一定会和自己选择一样的东西，但是……单纯的、偏执的、拒绝理性的、拒绝理解的仇恨才是最为简单和轻松的方式。就像那些浑浑噩噩、对短暂又虚幻的所谓权力“王位”趋之若鹜的贵族，生活在小情小爱带来的对渴血的苦恼中，生活在对某一个具体“暴君”的不甘和抗争之中，然后这样度过一直向前的盲人一般、却也充实的人生，令人羡慕地轻松。</p><p>    这样最合适。</p><p>    这样最保险。</p><p>    这样才好。</p><p>    所以：“嚯？莫非锥生君开始对吸血鬼产生好感了？”果不其然看到了零吃到恶心东西似的表情。</p><p>    “就是这样。锥生君仇恨吸血鬼的理由没有错，倒不如说锥生君有一切的理由不去原谅吸血鬼的存在。我想要的锥生君只是一个武器而已，所以锥生君只要保持这样就好。要是有些什么天真的想法，最后会因为这天真送了性命也说不定。”</p><p>    看着男孩露出的反抗性的怒容，枢知道男孩一定还没有信服，但也一定会被对“被吸血鬼操纵”这一念头的抵触情绪占满头脑，进而潜意识地滋养他原本就旺盛的、对吸血鬼的厌恶本身。这就够了，暂时来讲。</p><p>    于是枢继续前进。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>    快走到城镇的时候，枢想到了昨晚零的噩梦。他注意到一路上零还是会时不时地折腾自己曾经被咬过的那块皮肤，时而陷入忧郁，时而又显得异常愤怒，有时又会十分焦虑。尽管活过了这么多年，但枢还是自认无法胜任一个合格的心理医生，但……</p><p>    “锥生君……”枢微微偏头，对着跟在身后的零，“那天晚上……究竟发生了什么？可以跟我讲讲吗？”</p><p>    没有回音。</p><p>    慢慢来吧。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>    这天接纳他们的是一个单身带孩子的年轻妈妈，年幼的孩子和在外打工的丈夫让她在多份额外工作和照顾孩子之间焦头烂额，但她还是友善地接纳了两个陌生的小孩。准备好晚饭，安排好孩子们的房间，年轻的妈妈就匆匆奔赴自己夜间在酒馆的端盘工作了。</p><p>    不过才5岁的孩子在楼下的巷子里面玩，而这边枢和零正准备用餐，谁知变故突生。</p><p>    家门是被5岁孩子的身体撞开的，那孩子明显撞疼了，眼里满是泪水，却一声也不敢出。窄窄的家门映出了几个高高大大的身影，从10岁到15岁不等，地方小恶霸的形象老套得令人想翻白眼。</p><p>    零直接就站了起来，而枢依旧坐在桌边，眉头微微皱起，因为突然的打扰有些不快。</p><p>    “嚯？原来还有别人在啊~不会是你那个biao子妈的私生子吧？哈哈，长得这么勾人将来怕是比你有用多了。”其中一个走在前头的少年一边说还一脚踹翻了饭桌，年轻妈妈急匆匆却也精心搭配了的晚餐就这么喂了地板。</p><p>    5岁的孩子被吓得话都说不出来，期期艾艾的呜咽着。</p><p>    然而还不等那少年继续说什么，就倏地被掀翻在地，刚想站起来却发现自己的胸口被死死踩住了。</p><p>    “嘴巴放干净点，垃圾！”银发的袭击者逆着光，有那么一瞬，少年还以为自己看见了教堂油画里手握长枪送出天罚的米迦勒。</p><p>    但他很快又清醒过来，奋力地从明显比自己小不少的男孩脚下挣脱出来，用满腔怒火和装得一点都不好的凶狠外表掩饰自己碎成渣的面子：“你……你小子！给我等着！早晚收拾你！”</p><p>    “哦。恭候。”零毫不在意地打发道。</p><p>    少年被噎得说不出话来，带着自己这小波乌合之众灰头土脸地走了。</p><p>    零转身面向5岁的男孩，叹了口气，从地上捡起一块没有被弄脏的餐巾，抖了抖灰尘，帮男孩擦干眼泪，然而男孩仍旧显得十分委屈，才擦掉的泪水立马又接着滚下来了。</p><p>    “为什么要让他们那样对待你呢？”零语带无奈地说道。</p><p>    “因为……我……因为……”男孩抽泣着。</p><p>    “不是你的错。问题出在他们身上，理直气壮地驳回去呀。”</p><p>    “我……我……”男孩显然觉得自己无法做到，“我也绕过道，但总是能碰到……他们人好多……我……”</p><p>    “告诉你妈妈了吗？”</p><p>    男孩摇了摇头。</p><p>    “为什么不告诉妈妈？”</p><p>    “因为……因为……”男孩说不出话，因为不想给妈妈添麻烦、因为觉得小孩子的事情找家长会被同龄人排斥，诸如此类的理由吧，零也猜得到。</p><p>    又叹了口气：“我接下来说的话要记好了哦，不会再说第二遍。这件事情上你没有任何错，他们对你的任何攻击都是没道理的，是他们自己有问题，你没有义务为他们的问题付出代价。不要理会他们的挑衅，当做没听见或没看到；还是躲不过去的话，保持冷静，告诉他们你没兴趣做他们幼稚发泄的对象，昂首挺胸地离开；要是他们敢找你的麻烦，就告诉妈妈或是关心你的大人，不要觉得不好意思，这些人不会愿意看着你受欺负自己却无能为力的。听明白了吗？”</p><p>    也不知男孩听懂了没有，只是一边抽噎一边点着头。</p><p>    零忍不住又叹气，接着抬头看向被踢翻的餐桌。</p><p>    “都泼了。真可惜呢。”枢的语气里面倒是一点没听出可惜，反倒是带着看好戏的笑容，依旧安然自得地坐着。</p><p>    这让零感觉自己额头上的血管跳了跳，不悦地撇撇嘴，又转向了男孩：“你想吃点什么吗？我来做。”</p><p>    男孩摇了摇头。</p><p>    零也只好自作主张，走进厨房，用剩下的材料勉强做了三盘肉酱面，拌了碗沙拉。扶起餐桌、打扫客厅、布置餐具，里里外外忙前忙后，终于坐下来歇一会儿，就看见对面的枢一副颇为怀疑的审查架势对着自己辛辛苦苦的成果。要不是得到了“还不错”的评价，零发誓自己一定会气得揍上那张好看的脸。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>    年轻妈妈在空置的客房里用行军床和吊床为两个孩子勉强弄出了都可以好好睡觉的场所，又用软枕和毛毯把它们垫得舒舒服服的，两人好歹第一次不在需要面对如何分配床位的尴尬了。</p><p>    枢看着坐在行军床边缘、刚刚做完家务、把男孩哄睡着了的零。</p><p>    “没想到你还意外的挺会照顾小孩呢。”本来只是想着，无意间却说出口了。</p><p>    零顿了一下，接着故作平淡地说道：“我弟弟身体不好……之前也总有协会的小孩说闲话。”</p><p>    现在还不是提起这个话题的时候呢。</p><p>    今晚恐怕又不会平稳度过了。</p><p>    这样想着，枢钻进了吊床裹得像个茧似的柔软毛毯里。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>    果然半夜时又听见了零被噩梦纠缠的声响。</p><p>    被叫醒的零没有再前夜那般，似乎也平静地接受了这预料之中的发展。</p><p>    于是枢又回到吊床温暖的包围中，注视着另一个男孩，看着他抱腿坐在床上、望着窗外直到天亮。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>过长的前语：<br/>20180727<br/>第一次写这个cp，说实话也是我第一次写某cp外的原创同人（翻译倒是有TSN的坑，总的来说就是坑很多又开了一个坑[捂脸]），很久没写了，文笔处于复健状态，大概会尝试新的写法，但好不好就……这个cp的同人看得其实也不多，主要是中文和英文圈都没怎么看到自己感兴趣的梗，所以昨晚突然脑子一热一抽风就通宵把大纲打完了。灵感主要来自于LYRILY的Rose（https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818596/chapters/26666355）和maydaymay的Luminosity（https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158599/chapters/24901203），前者是一篇基于枢救了零的童年开始的可爱养成文，真的非常可爱，就是更新很慢，后者的梗是没有优姬，不过开头有点个人不喜欢的高中小白文倾向所以暂时没看，未必不是好文就是，各种傲慢与偏见哈哈哈。</p><p>去掉女主一方面是想看看如果这两个人更早相识的话会碰撞出怎样的火花，一方面是实在不想黑女主，毕竟个人还是很能理解优姬这个小女孩的某些人格魅力的，但要是照着原著又很难给她一个好的归宿，所以就干脆这样了，还有一方面，感觉优姬放在剧情里面总有什么地方感觉不太顺，毕竟她出场的时候是要服务于恋爱的。只看过漫画，动画的个别场景看过一些，画风不喜音乐和声优大爱（mamo大可爱！），所以有些场景啊天气啊都是根据漫画补全的，可能会和动画里面实际展现的有差异（毕竟是黑白的）。整篇文也会和原著贴得很紧，从某种程度上说可以算是原作的再诠释？本人会尽力展现出差异，原作中不变的地方基本会跳过，但可能还是会有人觉得离原作太近了？嘛，本人已经说了是再诠释为主的，所以“抄袭”什么的，拒绝杠精，嘻~因为是没有遇上优姬的枢，所以我会主要参考始祖时期和原著后期的状态来写。</p><p>取名废想了很久，本来还打算取打完大纲之后脑子里面回响的Lana Del Rey的Salvatore（意大利语意思是“拯救者”），不过本人就是一个看见英文标题绝不会点击去的人，正好接下来就循环到了片尾曲《砂のお城》觉得意境也很合，就这么决定了。因为中文的“砂”第一反应是比较粗粝的石头砂，而日文感觉用法上跟“沙”更接近，就没像《砂之器》那样保留原来的汉字，转而用了“沙”。希望能有人喜欢吧（笑。</p><p>大纲打完之后反而觉得写完了（笑，所以……本人的坑品真的不怎么样。<br/>20190903<br/>这篇在这里卡了一年，当时纯粹是因为那段时间刚又看完漫画的同时非常想狗带+一些个人的zz理想倾向，所以看到慕死、孤独且在沉默中痛苦（和我流理解中的逆流者/ge命jia）的两个人莫名心有戚戚，开始思考【两个如此相互理解的人又如此想死的人要如何把彼此从死亡线上拉回来】（←对，这是大纲的另一种写法），顺带着我也不想狗带了，真是可喜可贺。很多漫画的细节都不记得了，再写的话肯定要重看一遍，目前欠的账太多，暂时也没有重看一遍的打算……但仔细想想还是先发出来？之后更新的时候大概可以通过合集再回到这里。虽然很有可能是年更………</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>